The Unlucky Fox
by Gyokuyou-no-Kuugen
Summary: Being reborn into the world of Naruto was so not on the list of things I wanted to do with my life. Being a self-imposed exile even less so. SI-OC
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This has been stewing in my head for a while, so I decided 'Why the hell not?' Yep, this is another one of those self-insert stories. **

**Be warned. I'm usually pretty busy, so I'm not likely to have a specific update schedule.**

**As a side note, the main character is sort of, sort of not based off me.**

**I'm open to constructive criticism, so please let me know if there are any grammatical errors and such. Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rebirth**

Allow me to tell you a story. It's a story full of ninjas, rebirth, psychopaths, poor decisions, Jinchūriki, cranky foxes, double-rainbows, and unicorns that crap glitter.

...Okay, I made up those last two, but rest is true, _honest_.

Well, to start the story off, let me tell you that being reborn into the world of Naruto was definitely _not_ very high on my list of priorities. Sure, some of you may think _'No way, that'd be awesome!'_ Me on the other hand...not so much.

I'd rather not be on the receiving end of a multitude of crazy-ass jutsu _thank you very much._

How did I end up in this predicament you ask? Hell if I know. I'm not even sure if I actually died in my previous life. It was pretty sudden really; One moment everything was normal, and the next I couldn't see or move properly. It didn't take me too long to figure out I was a baby, but when I did you can bet your ass I started shrieking like someone had just told me I had no choice but to watch a marathon of the _Twilight _movies for the next four days.

I didn't think it could get any worse...well...it did.

It was a couple of weeks, before I could see a bit more clearly and observe my surroundings (At least, I _think_ it was a couple of weeks), and boy were those couple of weeks excruciating. Being a helpless baby was incredibly boring. And humiliating. Definitely humiliating. I won't get into that though considering I'm still trying to pretend it never happened.

It also didn't help that I couldn't move properly, though it wasn't particularly surprising considering my condition. Let it be known that babies have the motor control and grace of a neurotic monkey wielding a sledgehammer. Did I ever mention how much I hate monkeys? Well, I hate them...and chihuahuas...and bears...damn bears...

But I digress.

With my sight much better than it had been, I could finally try to get a better grasp on my situation. Since I couldn't exactly get around, I had no idea where I was. I did notice, however, that people seemed to be speaking Japanese. While I only knew a handful of words, I did pick out words like 'shinobi' and 'Konoha' being thrown around. Needless to say I was skeptical that I could possibly be in the Narutoverse, and it wasn't until I could finally get a good look at my 'parents' that the hard, terrifying truth came forth.

My 'mother' had a fair complexion, kind violet eyes, and vivid red hair pulled into a messy bun. She had a warm, vibrant, and lively presence that I couldn't help but be comfortable around. She would often sing and talk to me in that language I still didn't understand, but at least it broke the monotony. When I could finally see, it didn't take long to notice the symbol on her bright clothes. It was something that looked suspiciously like the Uzumaki symbol much to my growing unease.

I started to speculate on the growing possibility of being in the Narutoverse. Considering I had heard the word 'Konoha' on more than one occasion and my mother seemed to be an Uzumaki, said possibility was increasing. She wasn't Kushina; _that_ much I could tell. So why would an unknown Uzumaki be in Konoha? If this _was_ Konoha anyway.

I decided to store those questions for later when I had more information.

I didn't mind the presence of my new 'mother,' but when I figured out who my new 'father' was...

_Mute horror._

My expression at the time probably could be compared to that of someone who was witnessing a train wreck on a suspended bridge that went over a vat of dangerous chemicals. In retrospect, it must've looked hilarious on my baby face...or concerning depending on who you ask.

My new 'father' was Uchiha Madara: Mental Case extraordinaire!

Just my luck...

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it.


	2. Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This story contains SPOILERS of the latest chapters.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Daughter**

Having Madara as a father was...interesting to say the least. He was definitely not of those fathers who coddled their children, but he did seem somewhat fond of me in a stoic kind of way. I always knew when he was around due to his large, powerful presence.

By this point I had already surmised that I could sense chakra. I wasn't great at it, but I supposed that I just needed practice.

My new name is Musume by the way..._Daughter_...

Powerful Madara is. Creative he is not.

Oh well, better than Madara Junior or something.

I was...odd looking for an Uchiha. I had my mother's violet eyes and - get this - silver, white hair. According to my mother, my father's reaction was priceless (and mildly terrifying) as he thought I was someone else's kid at first. As it turns out I inherited my hair color from my grandfather on my mother's side. Pretty weird if you ask me.

I did inherit my father's crazy-ass, untamable hair though, along with a facial structure more similar to his.

By the time I was 4, I had already picked up on a decent amount of the written and spoken word, along with some (relatively child-friendly) physical training. I tried to depict myself as intelligent, but not knowledgeable. The last thing I needed was a suspicious Madara. Despite my efforts though, some still saw me as somewhat of a prodigy.

In my past life, while intelligent, I certainly wasn't a prodigy. I suppose I could have been smarter if I had the drive...but I didn't. I was never very motivated, so you can imagine my exasperation when my father decided that I should start learning and training as soon as he realized I was smarter than the average toddler. Madara _hated_ all forms of laziness, and it was only thanks to my mother (whose name I discovered was Mia) that he didn't push me too hard.

My 'parents' had an interesting relationship. I don't think they loved each other per se, but they did seem to get along...most of time. They both had fiery tempers, that would occasionally clash leaving them both squabbling like children. It was only until later that I discovered just how attached my father was to my mother.

As it turns out, I was indeed in a recently founded Konoha, and my mother's elder sister was Mito, Hashirama's wife. My mother and Madara were apparently in an arranged marriage to help solidify the peace between the Uchiha and the Senju clans.

Go figure.

* * *

If you have the time to favorite the story, please leave a review. I need the feedback to be a better writer. ;)


	3. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you very much to all of you who took the time to leave a review.**

**I had a question on whether she would have the Rinnegan. The answer is no. Musume is half Uzumaki, not half Senju as Hashirama is only her uncle because his wife is Musume's mother's sister. I hope that cleared it up for you.**

**As a side note, I will also begin a sister story to this one. It will contain snippets of Musume's life that didn't make it into this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Family**

I was rather fond of my uncle, Hashirama; he had a powerful, warm, and comforting chakra that felt like the summer breeze in a great forest. While, I didn't see them too often, I always enjoyed his and my aunt's visits. My mother did too.

Over the 5 years that we had known each other, I had grown to love my new mother. Sure, it wasn't the same as my previous mother, but it was something. I could tell she loved me dearly, and I was excited when she started showing me what different seals did. I absorbed the knowledge like a sponge, which I suppose was due to my Uzumaki heritage.

During that time, I had also began basic training in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Chakra control and some weapons training. Surprisingly (to me anyway) I was quite good at Ninjutsu and using blades.

The other things...eehhh...but I figured I had plenty of time for improvement. My father sure as hell wasn't going to let me settle for less. He was pretty strict like that, often leaving me irritated, as I hadn't exactly been keen on fitness in my past life.

I made up for this irritation by playing pranks on him and the guards he would sometimes station to watch me. In retrospect, it was pretty ballsy to play pranks on THE Uchiha Madara, but I figured he wouldn't kill me. Probably. I managed to tack a sign that said 'Behold my gorgeous ebony locks' on the back of his hair once. It only took him 3 hours to realize why the rest of the clan were giving him weird and amused looks too. Sure, he made me do laps around the compound until I dropped, but it was so _worth it._

As a result of my mischief, I became pretty damn sneaky and stealthy if I do say so myself.

While not as fond of him as I was my mother, I did grow attached to my father. I felt safe around him, despite knowing the kind of monster he had become in the Manga. His brother, Izuna, had died the exact same way he had in the Manga, so I wondered if my mother and myself were the only things keeping him sane(ish).

It was a sobering thought.

I would be lying if I said there wasn't a lingering tension between the Uchiha and the Senju, but I hoped my father wouldn't turn traitor on the village. If he did turn, would I be able to bring myself to one day oppose him? I wouldn't have much of a choice. I had a strict moral code. I simply couldn't just allow him to start pointless wars and throw the world into an eternal illusion.

It was then I realized that I would truly mourn losing him. I shouldn't have allowed myself to grow so attached...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. The Edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's the next chapter. Things are about to change for Musume.**

**Thank you to the few who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Edge**

I was 7 when my mother passed away of illness.

I was devastated. My mother whom I loved was gone and _I'd never see her again._ I remember crying my eyes out at her funeral while my father held me tightly, his face hard and blank. Aunt Mito had also been sobbing into Hashirama's chest. Even my other uncle, Tobirama, seemed to mourn.

Things went downhill from there.

My father soon became distant even to me. He would still occasionally display signs of affection to me, but it seemed that his mind wasn't all the way there no matter how desperately I tried to cheer him up. I wanted so badly to despair instead, but I knew the consequences should my father finally snap.

Also...also...I didn't want to lose him too.

A few months passed, and my father started to periodically disappear for a while. At first, I didn't think too much on it, until it hit me like a Bijuudama to the face; What if he had discovered the tablet at Naka Shrine? What if he was planning on turning traitor and possessing the Kyúbi? I couldn't help but remember the ever increasing darkness in his eyes and aura.

But surely he wouldn't attack Konoha with me here right? _Right?_

I felt sick.

I had to do _something._ Unfortunately, I had no idea where he was, as he was masking his presence from me. I couldn't find him if I tried.

But I knew who could. It was a gamble, but I had to try.

I snuck away from the Uchiha compound, using my sensor abilities to avoid any of my clansmen. I had to find my uncle. I felt like I was betraying my father, but perhaps Hashirama could talk some sense into him before Madara went off the deep end.

I told both my uncles that I feared my father might be up to something sinister, desperately hoping that I was wrong. They must've recognized the haunted, grim look in my eyes because they believed me with little fuss. Hashirama went to locate my father afterwards, and left Tobirama to prepare for any possible consequences should Madara become hostile.

I stayed with my aunt in dreaded silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy.**


	5. The Valley of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Kurama finally makes an appearance (albeit a rather brief one).**

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Valley of the End**

I was right. Sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

My father _had_ been plotting. Hashirama failed at talking him down, and things started playing out just as they had in the Manga.

Dread, anger, and grief overcame me when I realized this. I had to talk to him_. I had to._ I used the current commotion to my advantage and snuck away from the village (it was much easier considering Aunt Mito had left for an unknown destination a while earlier).

I followed the large chakras that I knew to belong to my father and uncle, along with another suffocatingly massive and oppressive chakra that could only have belonged to a Bijuu. I knew it was a terrible idea to go, but I nevertheless ran as fast and hard I as could for what seemed like an eternity. My were legs giving out and my lungs were burning like fire, but I kept running. I had never been more grateful to the enhanced vitality my Uzumaki blood granted me.

When I reached what would soon be the Valley of the End I could see that my father (who was atop Kurama) and uncle were still fighting. All that mattered to me was that they were both still alive; I still had a chance, no matter how slim.

Sparing a glance at the ravaged battlefield, I shuddered.

_This was far beyond me._

I didn't take long for me to realize I wasn't alone. My aunt was here too, and the moment she spotted me I knew she would've beaten the tar out of me if we weren't currently in so much danger. I had to act before she restrained me.

I dashed closer to the battlefield, ignoring her along with my common sense. When I thought my father was within earshot, I screamed, "_Father! Father! Please stop!'_"

Madara must've heard me, because his head snapped in my direction, his eyes widening in shock...and worry? Hashirama (who had not yet noticed me) capitalized on his momentary distraction and horror, and my father was speared by Mokuton and the Kyūbi was momentarily restrained.

I looked on, shocked into silence for what seemed like hours. It very well could have been, and I probably would not have noticed.

My father's chakra...I couldn't feel it anymore...

I don't remember much after that. I felt numb. Empty. I should have tried harder to save my father and _I failed. _I failed and _why are my eyes burning?_

I do remember, though, that that was the day I became the new Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Be sure to check out the companion piece to this story, "The Reminiscing Fox." It contains various snippets of Musume's life.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Aftermath**

I didn't speak for 2 months after the incident. Could you blame me? I did lose my both my parents within the span of a year after all. Whether or not my father was actually still alive or not, the fact still remained that things could never go back to the way they were.

Also, as painful as it was to admit it, I hoped my father truly _was_ dead. Deep down, I knew it would be for the best.

I moved in with my aunt and uncle after my father's death since they were the closest family I had left. They, of course, were worried at my silence but didn't push the matter. I wondered if Hashirama thought I blamed him for my father's demise? I did not of course. If I blamed anyone, it was my father...and perhaps even myself.

By the second month even _Tobirama_ of all people was concerned.

He had never been too fond of me, nor I of him. I suppose it was due to my being half Uchiha. I know I didn't like him because he was always giving me the stink-eye like he half expected me to bite his nose off or something. So, imagine my surprise when he actually sat next to me while I was sitting on the mountain overlooking Konoha one Autumn day.

We sat in silence overlooking the village for a while before Tobirama spoke.

"I am sorry you know. I know it must be difficult for you, but you have to move on. Sulking will change nothing."

Typical Tobirama-brand bluntness. I knew he was right though. I hadn't even trained in 2 months. My father would've been pissed. He would have chewed me out and then trained me into the ground, and then my mother would've told him to stop being such a tightwad. Afterwards they would probably get into one of those embarrassingly childish fights.

I rasped out a small chuckle at the image.

"I suppose not," I replied quietly.

Tobirama and I got along a bit better after that day, and I started to act more normally much to my family's relief.

Of course, it would be nice if Hashirama wasn't being so overly dramatic about it.

I spent the next couple of years learning under my aunt and uncles, along with dealing with my new status as the container of a Bijuu. I had been chosen over Mito simply because I was also an Uzumaki, along with the fact that my chakra coils were less developed than hers. I wasn't really upset, due to the fact that I was fond of Kurama in my past life.

At least my Jinchūriki status was only known to my uncles, aunt, and the council.

I often wondered why my clansmen didn't seem to care that I was no longer living in the Uchiha compound and had all but moved in with the Senju. Was it because I still hadn't activated my Sharingan even though I was supposed to be a 'prodigy'? Was it because I was only half Uchiha? Or was it because my father was a traitor? Whatever the reason, they simply didn't seem to care about my existence anymore. Oh well, I was never too terribly fond of them anyway.

At least I still had my aunt and both my uncles. It was good enough for me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Cage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I admit, I'm surprised people seem to like this so much. **

**Thanks to those who took the time to leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Cage**

I was 5 months into my 8th year of age when I met my tenant.

I was expecting lots and lots of anger and cursing from the newly caged fox. This was the very first time he had been sealed after all.

What I got was _different_.

Before meeting Kurama for the first time, I had been practicing my meditation with Tobirama. And boy was clearing my mind a massive pain in the ass. It didn't help that I could hear Hashirama singing in the shower either.

It sounded like a damn flock of dying geese.

Tobirama and I shared a pained, withering look and I could tell he wanted to throw his tone-deaf brother out a window. Hell, I did too.

Anyway, after I finally cleared my mind, I felt my consciousness abruptly pulled inward. I found myself in a wide dark hallway, with shabby, pealing wallpaper. I could hear the creaking and groaning one would expect of an old structure that was in desperate need of upkeep. What little light there was seemed to be coming from dusty candelabras lining the walls.

I looked up curiously. There was no ceiling, and the walls appeared to stretch on endlessly into an inky blackness.

It was the kind of setup you'd expect in a horror movie. Needless to say, I was startled and confused as to my sudden change in scenery. I didn't _think _I was asleep.

'_Am I in the seal?'_ I wondered.

I walked down the corridor, the dark wood floor creaking ominously below my bare feet. It was impossible to tell how long the corridor stretched, and I wondered if it even had an end. After what seemed like an hour, I finally came upon a large chamber. There, a crimson cage stood on the opposite side. The bars, like the walls, stretched upwards into the darkness. In the middle of the room, a strange mechanism lay built into the ground; It was bright and clean in contrast to the rest of the chamber. '_It almost looks like some sort of locking mechanism.'_

I looked back up to the gilded bars. That's when I saw the eyes. Large eyes like polished rubies, gleaming in the dimly lit chamber.

'_Kurama,' _I thought.

We stared silently at each other for what seemed like an age, Kurama's scarlet eyes peering at me in a way that could only be described as contemplative.

"_So the not-child finally comes to visit me" _the Fox spoke suddenly, his voice unreadable.

"Not-child?" I responded. Did he know that I was older than my supposed age?

"_I know everything about you, Musume" _he replied cryptically, seemingly aware of my thoughts.

"That's not creepy at all"I said, irritated at his intrusiveness. "Well then Mr. Know-it-All, I hope you realize then that it would be better to work together, considering my father might still be out there plotting." Speaking of my father still never failed to bring me sorrow, but I pushed those feelings away bitterly.

_"Why should I work with you?" _the Fox sneered.

"You know why, you damn furball!" The Bijuu bristled at the comment but said nothing. I continued, "If you've seen my memories, then you know just what fath-_Madara_ will try to accomplish if he still lives. An eternal illusion? I can't let that happen. We know the plan, so we have the advantage. Besides, if you claim to know me so well, then you know that I would do everything in my power to set you free once this is all over, and that I despise the fact that people would cage sentient beings just to use them as weapons."

Kurama studied me quietly for a few minutes more._"The Moon's Eye Plan was it? While I detest the thought of working with a human, _his _daughter no less, I detest the thought of becoming part of the Juubi more. I suppose I simply cannot ignore such a possibility._

_So be it not-child. We will work together, but don't expect me to like it"_ the Fox said petulantly.

I smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Cousin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

* * *

"Musume, I know it was you" Tobriama said wearily from the base of the tree I was lounging in.

"Hmm?" I intoned innocently, peering down at my uncle.

"You might think putting glitter in my shower head is hilarious, but it's not" He replied, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Haaa?" I continued to play dumb.

"Get down here before I throttle you." He growled.

"You wouldn't do that. I'm your only niece after all, and therefore your favorite niece~"

_"Technically, that also means you can be his least favorite niece as well." _

'_Shut up Kurama.' _I thought. The Fox snorted.

Tobirama continued to glare accusingly at me, oblivious to my communication with Kurama.

"Maa...Fine, I'm coming" I responded before jumping off the tree branch. Once I was before my uncle, I admired my handiwork.

His hair was littered with sparkly glitter, making it look like a disco ball or some such in the sunlight. Classic.

It was only due to my training that I kept a straight face. Kurama, on the other hand, was snickering nastily at my uncle's misfortune. The Fox and I had surprisingly hit it off when it came to pranks and other forms of mischief, and we often worked together to come up with them. My skill in Fuuinjustsu was a plus when it came to said troublemaking too.

"You bratty little fox" Tobirama grumbled. I smiled cheekily in response.

It was an inside joke between us that had started years ago. He always told me I was mischievous like a fox, after he noticed my penchant for mischief. Ironically enough, it wasn't far from the truth now that I had Kurama sealed within me.

"If you keep frowning so hard, your face will stick that way, uncle" I added cheerily. "Come on, it'll come out in a few washes."

_"Probably" _Kurama crooned. I tried not to snicker again.

"It had better! Now come on, the Hokage wants to see you" the glitter-laden man snapped waspishly, turning around to head off to the Hokage-Tower.

"Oh?" I replied, falling into step beside him. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No" my uncle replied shortly. I had a feeling he did, but was withholding the information out of spite.

When we arrived it didn't take long for me to figure out that Hashirama only wanted me for babystting. Greeeeaat...

Don't get me wrong, I was fond of my baby cousin, Itama, but this kid had the inexplicable knack for getting into trouble. Last time I babysat that kid I caught him in Hashirama's weapon pouch, which that dope had just left lying around within toddler-reach. Let's just say that kid has quite the throwing arm.

Mito's favorite vase didn't stand a chance.

I had been happy for her when my aunt had announced that she would be having Itama. Sure, it meant that my family wouldn't pay as much attention to me, but I had always been pretty independent anyway.

Even in my past life, I tended to be a loner. I still greatly missed my original family, but time had dulled the pain.

As long as I knew that my new family was there for me, and that they loved me, I wouldn't mind having a baby cousin or two.

Deep down though, I still ached for the mother and father I had gained in this world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Glare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Things are about to change once again for Musume.**

**Someone told me to make these chapters longer...Nope! Sorry, but 400-1000 words per chapter is simply a part of the style in which this story is written.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Glare**

_Age 13_

The bandit leader didn't have a chance to react when a kunai soared from the tree line, lodging itself in his skull. The rest of the bandits went down soon afterwards.

I didn't enjoy killing in the slightest, but these bandits were infamous for their cruelty. I knew it would be for the best to remove them.

It wouldn't be the first bandit nest Hashirama had had me dispose of. My uncle had even been employing my advanced stealth in spying and intelligence gathering.

He seemed to be relying on me a lot lately actually. This was most likely due to me being one of the few people he fully trusted. As it turns out he was worried because there had been several intelligence leaks due to spies or traitors. One of the rival Hidden Villages no doubt. It's a shame we didn't know which one though.

And that's where I came in. I spent a good deal of my time snooping around Konoha, _information gathering_, as Hashirama called it. I feel like Jiraiya now...

_'Kurama, if I ever turn into another Jiraiya, please shoot me.'_

_"Sure, Kit"_ the Fox chortled. I could just tell he was imagining me in Jiraiya's outfit, writing dirty books and making lame poses whenever I introduced myself. My father would be so proud.

Except not really.

I also couldn't help but think my job would be a lot easier if I actually had a Sharingan...but I didn't. Pathetic right? Kurama sure seems to think so, that rude little dirtbag. Well, _surely _it'll turn up sooner or later right?

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

Like I said; Major dirtbag.

"You know, you're significantly bitchier in person. And here I thought you were my favorite character in the Manga too" I drawled.

_"Aren't I still?"_ the dirtbag replied sweetly. A bit _too_ sweetly if you ask me.

I rolled my eyes, and continued my trek back to the village. I couldn't wait to get back either, because daaaaamn I was starving. A new, supposedly great, restaurant had just opened and I was dying to try it out.

_"You still have to report to the Hokage first" _Kurama droned.

"Yeah, yeah. Rain on my parade why don't you."

I was happy, though, that I had Kurama despite how obnoxious he could be when he really felt like it (which was fairly often unfortunately). I appreciated his company nonetheless, and I got the feeling he liked the company too. Being a Bijuu tended to be a rather lonesome existence from what I gathered in past conversations with the Fox. I did ask him why he didn't simply hang out with his siblings, but apparently he just disliked them or something.

Doesn't play well with others? Sounds about right.

It took a couple of hours to get back to Konoha, and I was excited when I saw its large gates. Finally, I could get something to eat!

_'...and report to the Hokage first'_ I added before Kurama could butt in.

Returning to the village, I couldn't help but notice the stares people were giving me. They weren't the nice kind either. I could feel the various negative emotions in the air thanks to my connection to Kurama.

_'What's going on? I've never even gotten glares like these after one of my pranks, and I haven't even _pulled a_ prank in 3 weeks.' _

I had a bad feeling about this, and judging by Kurama's low growling, he did too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Someone asked what rank Musume has; She doesn't really have one. She is similar to the ANBU, and is simply an operative that reports directly to the Hokage.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Seal**

"They know Musume" Hashirama ground out tiredly.

"...W-what?" I stammered, my stomach twisted. Deep down, I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I wanted to deny it to the very end.

"They know you are a Jinchūriki. There was an intelligence leak on your status. As you know, the only ones who knew are myself, yourself, Mito, Tobirama, and the council."

"So you believe it was someone in the council?" I murmured, still shocked.

"Yes. It's the only logical explanation. I don't know who it was exactly, but I intend to find out" my uncle's voice was hard, and I knew he was furious. I don't think I had ever seen him so angry, and it was strange to see on such a normally kind-hearted clown like Hashirama.

It was terrifying in a way, even though I knew his anger was not directed at me.

"I will install a new law making it illegal to speak of your status, but I'm afraid the damage is already done. I'm sorry, Musume" my uncle continued solemnly.

Life after that was...hard. I was used to being the black-sheep, but this? This was worse. I could only imagine how poor Naruto felt, considering he didn't even know why he was hated.

While no one ever physically tried to harm me, they made up for it in other ways. People glared, fearfully stared or whispered, hissed, or outright pretended like I didn't exist. At least there was still a portion of the population that still treated me normally.

There were also those who tried to deny me services such as buying groceries or clothes, and you can bet your top dollar I didn't put up with it. The last bum who tried to deny me services? Well, let's just say I threatened to skip-rope with his insides. It was just a threat though, as I highly doubt I would actually go through with it. His reaction was pretty amusing though.

Damn, Kurama's viciousness must be rubbing off on me.

Speaking of the Fox, he had been exceptionally waspish as of late. I knew he was only upset at how idiotic the villagers were though, so I didn't take his attitude to heart. It felt nice actually, knowing that he was upset on my behalf. I knew he would never admit it, but I knew him pretty well at this point.

Kurama was aware of my every thought and emotion (this had stopped bothering me for the most part, as I was used to it) but, recently, I began feeling wisps of Kurama's emotions and thoughts too.

When Kurama realized this, he seemed contemplative for a long while.

_"Come here"_ he finally spoke.

_'In the seal? Alright, one moment.' _I situated myself on my bed before focusing inward.

I found myself once again in that dilapidated chamber. I immediately strode up to the crimson bars of Kurama's cage, and then looked up at the Bijuu. "I'm here. What's up?"

_"Look at the Lock of this seal"_ the Fox rumbled, gesturing towards the center of the chamber with his head.

I turned to study the locking mechanism which was built into the floor. It didn't _look_ any different...I walked towards it for a better look. It took me a moment to realize that the once shiny, clean lock seemed a bit more...grungy and dull.

I turned to look at Kurama "What's wrong with it? It's looking a bit rundown."

_"The seal has loosened"_ he intoned.

"Loosened? So, what does that mean for us?" I replied, now a bit nervous.

_"It is an odd seal. One created by Mito and your mother if I remember correctly. Something has gone wrong with it because now it is...leaking for lack of a better term. Our essences are gradually getting...intertwined."_

"Eeeeh?!"

_"Tch! Don't be so noisy! The way it looks now...it seems we're REALLY stuck together now"_ Kurama growled, clearly about as pleased at the situation as I was.

"Surely there's a way to reverse it?" I exclaimed.

_"If you have any ideas, by all means speak"_ he snarked.

I didn't even know how the seal worked! Man, studying this seal was going to be a drag.

"Why is the seal wearing down so quickly anyway?" I added after a long, tense silence.

_"One reason I can think of is due to both my Yin and Yang chakras being sealed within you, instead of just half of myself. It is straining the seal." _Kurama replied wearily.

"Mito and Kushina didn't have that problem...I suppose it's due to the fact that the construction of this seal is fundamentally different" I spoke to myself.

Lucky me.

Should I tell my aunt? A large part of me didn't want to.

What if everyone began treating me like some sort of time bomb? What if even my _family_ treated me like I could snap at any moment? What if I was locked away in a cage like some kind of wild animal?

I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't stop the doubts creeping into my mind. I knew how cruel and unreasonable humans could be; their reactions when they discovered I was the container to a Bijuu was proof enough.

"Calm down, Kit" Kurama spoke softly.

I took a deep breath.

I wouldn't tell anyone. I couldn't afford any possibility of being restrained. Kurama and I were the only ones who could stop Madara's harebrained scheme after all. I'd just have to deal with this problem by myself.

Kurama was silent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Good Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Good Grief**

_Age 14_

A year passed since Kurama and I discovered that the seal was leaking, and I still didn't feel like I was any closer to discovering how the seal worked than when I started. Just how convoluted did this seal have to be?

_"Plenty it would seem"_ Kurama replied, listening to my thoughts. _"We couldn't even find any notes on the damn thing that your aunt and mother may have left."_

"Don't remind me" I sighed.

It didn't help that I was feeling less and less human by the day either. I could only hope that no one else would notice.

"This is totally your fault, hairball" I groaned, picking at my brand spanking new fangs with my equally brand spanking new claws in front of my bathroom mirror.

_"MY fault?!"_ Kurama replied indignantly.

"Yes, YOUR fault. You and your overpowered super chakra..."

_"Feh!"_

"Musume? Are you in there?" I heard my Aunt Mito from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes? Is there something you need Aunt?" I was so glad I locked the door.

"Dinner's ready, so I expect to see you this time, dear. You've been a bit reclusive lately, and I don't think it's healthy."

I _really_ didn't want to go. What if they noticed my new...features? I knew I had no choice though, as I could tell Mito would probably flip her shit in typical Uzumaki fashion if I denied her again.

I couldn't use a Genjutsu, because my family would most likely notice it. Maybe...gloves? Yes, that'd probably work to hide my claws. As for my fangs...don't smile ever again?

Jeez, what a pain.

I was relatively silent at dinner, and settled for simply listening to my adorable young cousin, Itama, chatter about what he did that day, while Hashirama and Mito chatted right back. Tobirama though? He was quietly staring at me like I belonged in a museum or something. I would've told him to quit eyeballing me like a creeper if I hadn't been trying to attract as less attention as possible.

I opted to stay quiet, hoping that my family would just write it off as some sort of phase I was going through; You know, typical teenage drama crap.

As soon as dinner was over, I excused myself and tried to flee back to my room.

And who would have guessed! A wild Tobirama appears!

Daaaaaamn.

"Something's wrong with you" he stated with all the tact of a war hammer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you."

"Oh? Look, uncle, I'm _fine_" I insisted. He was worried about me? I'd be touched if he wasn't so pushy.

"Spill it, Musume."

Crap. Looks like I'd have to pull out the big guns to get him to stop questioning me.

"I'm on my period okay? You want me to tell you about it? 'Cause I can totally do that in explicit detail."

The effect was instantaneous, and Tobirama spluttered in shock and horror.

"You see, just the other day it was so bad that-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Nevermind! You're obviously fine if you can be this obnoxious!" Tobirama exclaimed, still flustered, before hurrying away from me like I had just told him we were going on a shopping trip.

Typical men. Works every time.

I keenly felt Kurama's amusement even as he laughed loudly.

_'Having fun fox?' _I thought.

_"Heh, I'll admit that you're one of the more tolerable humans I've met. Certainly one of the most amusing."_

_'Aww, love you too~'_

_"And now those feeling are gone."_ Kurama replied bluntly.

I chuckled in response.

_'I suppose I'll go outside to train, and then study afterwards. I have to be strong and smart if I want to make a difference.'_

_"You're going to become a vampire at this rate with how nocturnal you've been lately" _the Fox added dryly.

I snorted. _'You've been shifting through my memories again haven't you?'_

_"What can I say, the memories of your old world are pretty interesting. It's certainly more entertaining than watching you read a textbook or whatever."_

_'Speaking of my old world, I really miss my old books and video games!' _

I really did. It made me want to sob uncontrollably sometimes.

By this point, I had made it to my usual training ground.

_'I was in the middle of a really good book too. Now I'll never know how it ends'_ I moaned.

_"Good grief."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. A Difficult Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I'll be posting some artwork for this story sooner or later, so I'll let you all know when I do so.**

**Thanks to those who took the time to review.**

* * *

Character Bio: Age 17

Name: Uchiha/Uzumaki Musume

Skills:

Intelligent (but not a genius), quick-witted, and has a good memory

Skilled in Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, sensory, speed, and stealth

Fairly skilled in Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, aim, and chakra control

Able to access 5 tails of Kurama's chakra.

Large chakra reserves (which keeps her from having perfect chakra control)

Enhanced hearing, smell, and sight. Also able to sense negative emotions.

Still unsure how to activate Sharingan, much to her irritation and Kurama's amusement.

Personality: Generally calm and levelheaded, somewhat stoic, sarcastic, is always battling her natural-born laziness, likes to cause mischief, loyal to friends and family, stubborn, somewhat blunt and straightforward, doesn't trust easily, combat pragmatist, strict personal moral code.

Appearance: Violet eyes, silver/white hair similar in style to Madara's, fair complexion. Usually wears clothes similar to a priestess garb.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - A Difficult Decision **

Have you ever had to make a difficult, heartbreaking decision? Well, I was faced with one at the age of 17.

I suppose it started when I first started developing inhuman qualities a few years ago. Needless to say, the changes became more and more apparent.

Kurama and I had discovered, much to our dismay, that there was seemingly no way to fix the damage the seal had done.

It's like the Fox said; we really _were_ stuck together now.

And lo and behold, someone just so happened to see my new fox ears and tail.

It wasn't a family member, but a _council_ member.

How the hell did that happen you ask? Well, how the hell was I supposed to know I'd suddenly grow them from out of nowhere.

Seriously, I was just in the room, minding my own business and BAM! New appendages, much to my shock and bewilderment!

Lucky me.

Anyway, the council member who had been in the room instantly started shrieking and panicking like a howler monkey on meth, hurting my new ears like no tomorrow. He then took that moment to cheese it out of the room while I was stunned by the noise.

Yeeeeeah. This couldn't end well.

Word must've spread quickly because a concerned and freaked out Hashirama and Tobirama soon found me.

They were firing concerned questions at me and all I could do was stare, because I honestly had _no idea_ what to say. Even Kurama was quiet for once, but I could feel his slight anxiousness.

After a while of mute staring I explained that I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't want to let them know I had been in contact with my Bijuu, and that I had known that there was something wrong with my seal all along.

Why you ask? Because I had doubted them.

That was why I never told them anything of when I first met Kurama, or when I had first discovered the problem with my seal. Call me selfish or foolish, but I didn't want them to know that I hadn't trusted _even them_.

Humans, by nature, are cruel and unpredictable. It was something I had learned as a child in my previous life.

I had doubted even my family because of this.

It was a terrible, guilty feeling but I pushed it down. I had to endure. _I had to._

Soon afterwards, Hashirama and Mito began their examination of my seal. The look on their faces was grim.

"Your seal has greatly degraded, and it looks like the Kyūbi's chakra is infecting yours" they told me gravely. Not that I didn't already know that.

_"Stop acting like I'm a virus or something!"_ Kurama had complained in response to their diagnosis.

After their examination, they placed a couple of temporary seals on me that would slow the process while they tried to puzzle out a more permanent solution. I knew that it was too late to reverse what was happening, but I allowed them to hope, for their sake.

Kurama was irritated at the new seals that disrupted his (and my) chakra, but we both knew that resisting their placement would only bring about suspicion.

Things went downhill from there. How typical.

Word spread, and soon the entire council knew along with several other ninja. Hell, it was only a matter of time before everyone and their brother knew.

Hashirama may be an great guy and a good Hokage, but damn does he suck at keeping gossipers under wraps, not that there isn't too much anyone could have done.

Soon enough, there became unrest that I wasn't being contained due to my failing seal. Hashirama, bless him, was having none of it and refused to have me caged, saying that there was nothing to worry about and that I was a loyal Shinobi.

While this was good enough for some, it wasn't good enough for all. People, stupid as they were, were questioning his judgment.

I knew something had to be done. But what?

"Don't worry, Musume. Everything will be just fine, you'll see! They'll all come around and see that you're a wonderful person!" Hashirama told me. Mito was off to the side, smiling comfortingly at me. I loved them both like parents. They were practically _were _my parents by now.

I wanted to cry. I didn't deserve such a wonderful family, and they didn't deserve the trouble I was putting them through.

_"How na_**_ï_**_ve of him. Unless something as radical as you saving this damn village from some great enemy like Naruto did with Nagato happens, then I highly doubt anyone's view will change. You know this as well as I do, Kit."_ Kurama spoke solemnly. The Fox had been surprisingly sympathetic lately. It was one of the few comforts I had nowadays.

"...What if things don't change, Uncle? What if people only become more upset and unreasonable?" I spoke quietly.

_'There will be death'_ I wanted to say.

"Don't worry so much, Musume" he replied, but I could see the apprehension in both his and Mito's eyes.

I didn't sleep at all that night.

I knew what I had to do, but was it the _right_ thing to do?

I pictured the smiling faces of my Aunt, Uncles, and Cousin. I didn't want them to suffer because of me.

It was settled. I would leave Konoha.

I knew my family would be distraught, but I knew they would move on. If I didn't leave, then I knew the civil unrest would only increase and mostly likely lead to unnecessary violence and deaths, and I knew that was the last thing Konoha needed. Some of the rival villages had been breathing down Konoha's neck as of late, and would probably jump at the chance to invade if they got wind of internal fighting.

Sure, I wasn't very fond of Konoha and its largely idiotic populace, but my damn conscious would plague me to no end if something bad happened to the village.

I only hoped I was making the right decision.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's the next chapter. I'm getting increasingly busy, so my updates will probably get even more sporadic. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Flight**

I didn't bother saying goodbye or even looking upon them one last time, as I didn't want to make it any harder for myself than it already was. I had also decided to remove the temporary seals when I got a free moment.

I did leave a note for my family in my room though. It read:

_To my family,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be long gone. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I simply didn't see any other way that wouldn't end in bloodshed. As you may have guessed by now, I've left because there are simply too many people that see my existence here as a threat. It is for the best that both the Ky__ūbi and I disappear without a trace._

_I understand if you don't forgive me, but I beg of you to just forget about me and live your lives._

_Thank you for everything all of you have done for me. It means more to me than you may realize. _

_Before I end this note though, I want to leave all of you a warning; a suspicion is you will. The other reason I'm leaving is so that I can prepare for this suspicion as well. I believe my father may still be alive and, if so, I highly doubt he'll be up to anything good. Please never let your guard down, for I fear he is already lost in his hatred. _

_He may even find a another unwitting soul to inherit this hatred even after his passing._

_Stay safe,_

_Uchiha Uzumaki Musume_

After placing the note on my bed, I spent no time in packing some belongings in a storage seal, removing the temporary seals, and leaving through my window. I quickly moved through the night like a ghost, making sure no one noticed me. It took only a few minutes before I reached one of the walls surrounding Konoha. I turned my head to look back the way I came, and I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt the sorrow twisting in my stomach.

_"Let's go"_ Kurama spoke.

_'Yeah.'_

I climbed the wall, before dashing into the forest beyond the village.

I didn't stop running even as I passed the border out of Fire Country. I had no idea where Kurama and I were supposed to go, but I figured we'd come up with something eventually...probably.

I wondered if my family had found out that I was gone? Most likely.

I felt terrible thinking about it.

It was the evening when I finally stopped to eat and rest. We had found a roomy cave that would suffice for a couple of days while we gathered our bearings.

Sitting down on the cool stone, I took out a ration bar and some bottled water. Never had I been so thankful that my new condition made it so that I required less sustenance than the average human.

"Looks like you're useful for something after all, eh Fox?" I prodded impishly.

Kurama gave an indignant huff, but didn't reply.

"I suppose we should find more permanent lodgings before we start planning. Do you have any ideas where we could go? You do know the area outside Fire Country better than me after all." I said, taking a swig of my water.

_"Hmmm. It would have to be a place not easily found by humans, which won't be easy considering how many of the damn things there are." _he replied musingly.

"I'm human too you know."

_"Feh! You know as well as I , that the word 'human' hardly applies to you at this point."_

I was silent. That point hit hard. I changed the subject back to possible lodgings.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

_"I do. I was thinking we could go to __Mount Myōboku actually."_

"Isn't that where the Toads live?"

_"Yes. Not only would we be untraceable there, but learning how to harness natural energy would be greatly beneficial."_

"Alright, even if the Toads are willing to help us, how do you propose we even _get_ there? If I remember correctly, only those who know the secret path can get there on foot, and Jiraiya hasn't even been born yet let alone gotten the Summoning Contract. Come to think of it, how _did_ he reverse-summon himself to Mount Whatever?"

_"That's what we're going to figure out"_ the Fox stated firmly.

I couldn't stop the incredulous look on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Mount Whatever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yeah, this update sure took a while. My personal life has been very busy and troubling lately, so I just don't have much muse right now. I somehow managed to shovel out another chapter though despite this. Hopefully things will calm down soon so I can regain my will to finish this story.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Mount Whatever**

It took three months before Kurama and I finally managed to successfully reverse-summon ourselves to Mount Whatever.

_"__Mount Myōboku."_

"Whatever."

Three whole obnoxious months of puzzling and experiments gone haywire...I knew it was going to be painfully irritating when we accidently teleported ourselves into a boulder during the first month. I don't even want to know how _that _happened.

Anyway, it was nearing winter when we finally succeeded. I must admit, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Kurama practically willing ourselves to be reverse-summoned to the correct location. We had both been in deep focus when my vision warped and I felt a distinct, forceful pulling. The next thing I knew, I was practically drowning in cold water. I started to swim upwards and I was about to tell Kurama off for dropping us in a lake, but the sudden excitement I felt off him made me pause. When I surfaced I realized why.

I recognized the landscape. The world around me was vibrant and colorful. There were large plants and great stone spires, some of which were the sources of crystal-clear waterfalls. The land around us felt more alive than anything I had ever experienced.

"What now, Fox?" I spoke, still looking at the scenery in awe.

_"Now we speak to the Great Toad Sage, and convince him to let us stay"_ Kurama answered as I walked onto some dry land.

"And if this doesn't work?"

_"It will. It must." _

I was about to respond to his odd answer when my fox ears swiveled back at the rustling sound a few meters behind me. I carefully turned to regard the small red and black toad that was shyly peeking from some bushes.

_"A youngling"_ Kurama added.

"Hello there, I'm Musume. Who are you?" I spoke kindly, trying not to frighten the small creature.

"G-Gamaken" he stuttered, still obviously concerned.

I recognized that name! Could it be the same toad I had seen in the Manga?

_"It is a possibility. The lifespans of Summons are longer than that of humankind"_ Kurama replied to my thoughts.

"Gamaken eh? It's a nice name" I said, crouching down so that I could more level with him. "Don't worry, I don't mean anyone here any harm. I'm just looking for a home."

"You don't have a home?" the small toad asked, seemingly more comfortable around me.

"Afraid not. Do you think you could show me to your elders so I can talk to them, please?"

Gamaken shyly agreed before turning around and hopping through the bushes, and I followed close behind. We chatted amicably along the way, and I couldn't help but think how adorable little Gamaken was.

_"Females..."_ Kurama sighed. I gave him the mental equivalent of a punch on the snout in response, causing the Fox to complain.

He was such a drama queen sometimes.

Not surprisingly, there was a clamor when some other toads saw me, and I had to try and convince them that I meant no harm and that I only wanted to talk. I didn't have to try very hard, because soon a somewhat younger-looking Fukasaku appeared before me saying that the Great Toad Sage was expecting me.

Expecting _me_? I couldn't help but be startled considering I wasn't even supposed to be in the Narutoverse in the first place.

_"More convenient for us"_ Kurama told me, pleased.

_'I sure hope so'_ I thought.

I followed Fukasaku to the place where the Great Toad Sage was waiting for me at a sedate pace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	15. The Great Toad Sage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**So, I actually got around to drawing some (probably badly drawn xD) concept art for this story. The links are on my profile, so be sure to check it out!**

**Also, the chapter is a little longer than usual (you lucky people you), so enjoy.**

** This site has been weirding out on me lately, so please let me know if any of the chapters got switched around or messed up. I _think_ I fixed it, but you never know with the internet sometimes.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed~**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Great Toad Sage**

The resulting dialogue with the Great Toad Sage was...interesting, to say the least. The Old Toad kind of reminded me of one of those senile senior citizens that loves to tell you about the good old days, and how they remember when the wheel was first invented and all that crap. That, and someone that belongs in a psyche ward.

The Old Toad essentially told me that he had been expecting me, and that I would play a major part in the future...whatever _that_ means. I say "essentially," because Kurama and I had to painstakingly sift through the nonsensical rambling the Toad tended to get into.

Kurama was, needless to say, pitching twelve different kinds of fits at the, and I quote, "Damn, dirty, old lunatic."

The Great Toad Sage may not have heard his insults, but I certainly did. I totally deserve an award for putting up with Kurama on a daily basis, considering he acts like one of those petulant, cynical old women who yell at kids to get of their lawn half the time.

Anyway, that aside, the Great Toad Sage allowed us refuge in Mount Whatever after our meeting, to our relief.

And guess who'd I'd be bunking with?

You guessed it...Shima and Fukasaku. They seemed somewhat excited too, as if I was going to be their new grandkid or something. It was...nice in way to think that I might have a family again outside of Kurama.

You know, even though said dysfunctional family would be entirely comprised of talking animals.

_'Dysfunction junction, what's your malfunction?~' _I sang in my head. Kurama, completely used to my varying levels of sanity and spontaneity by this point, only rolled his eyes.

Speaking of the Fox, he thought it'd be hilarious to tease me that I'd probably have to eat some nasty-ass bugs...until I a bit too cheerily reminded him that our senses were linked. His horrified reaction gave me warm, fuzzy feelings inside much to his exasperation.

Honestly, for an ancient entity he could be such a dope sometimes. The indignant offense I felt off Kurama at that comment made me cough back a laugh, causing Fukasaku and Shima to give me concerned looks.

"Are you all right?" Fukasaku asked me as we were walking to his home.

"I'm alright, the Kyūbi is just being dramatic" I answered.

"You are the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi?" Shima asked, clearly startled.

"Yeah, since I was a kid. Don't worry about him though, we're working together believe it or not" I replied easily.

_"Better that they know now than later"_ Kurama added.

Thankfully, they seemed to accept my words with little fuss, as they were smart enough to know that a Jinchūriki wasn't what it contained.

You know it's pathetic when a group of talking amphibians are smarter than most humans. Of course Kurama, being Kurama, jumped right on that, agreeing vigorously that humans were indeed quite stupid. I found it hard to disagree.

It has always been humans who tormented and shunned me. It was my father's dark human nature that caused him to abandon me and lower himself to such degenerate levels. It was humans that treated sentient beings like Kurama like mere _objects_ to be used and disposed of.

But I knew there were good humans too; like my aunt and uncles, like my little cousin, like my mother...Like my original family who tried so hard to provide for me.

_That_ was why I didn't want anything bad to happen to humanity. I felt that, even if it was only for those few good people, humanity was worth fighting for. Besides, I was in a position where I could stop the Moon's Eye Plan from happening. I could never forgive myself if I simply stood by and did nothing.

If Kurama and I stayed low long enough, most people would forget that the Nine Tails even _had_ a container (most people still believed Kurama to be the sole Bijuu to never have been captured), especially if said container had disappeared a long time ago. Hopefully, that would throw the Akatsuki for a loop long enough to buy even more time.

Later that day, after exploring Shima and Fukasku's home, Kurama and I began to discuss the future. We knew we still had decades until the Akatsuki was formed, but it was still imperative that we orchestrated a plan so efficient, that it was next to impossible to thwart. It was that or we could just become so overpowered that we crushed all opposition before us like flies *insert manic laugh here*. Kurama especially seemed partial to that particular plan for obvious reasons.

He was really dramatic and ostentatious like that.

That aside, if we wanted a good plan, we would need to be aware of what our enemies were up to; We would need to discover a way to information gather without being detected.

I may have been a skilled spy, but I needed to be the _best_ spy. "I might as well try to be the best at everything at this point. That Kage Bunshin that Uncle Tobirama recently taught me should be immensely useful."

_"Agreed. It is a...what did you call it again?"_ The Fox queried.

"Practically a cheat code for becoming amazingly awesome. With all your super chakra, it'll be easy!" Kurama preened at the "super chakra" comment, making me snort in amusment. It was hilarious how easy it was to please him sometimes. Seriously, it was as easy as just calling him "amazing" or "powerful." What a ham.

The sky was darkening by this point, and I was tired from my busy day.

"Looks like we have lots of work to do" I told Kurama as I was laying on the ground, staring at the stars which were beginning to dot the sky. "I'm sure with all this spare time, I could invent some pretty useful seals too."

_"If a seal can contain my greatness, a seal can probably do anything."_

I rolled my eyes, already used to his massive ego by this point. I was willing to bet I could even come up with a seal to help me with information gathering.

_"Speaking of which, we should endeavor to get rid that Zetsu nuisance as soon as possible. According to that 'Manga,' his black half is a direct link to Madara's will"_ Kurama said in his "I'm scheming like a proper Kitsune" voice.

"I agree completely, Fox." I replied. "I've been wondering though...I know Uzumaki live longer than most people, but won't I still be rather old? I'd rather not break a hip dealing with the Akatsuki you know."

_"Haven't you noticed?"_

"Noticed what exactly?"

_"Your aging process has slowed, probably due to the high levels of my chakra you are being exposed to on a daily basis. I'm willing to bet it will eventually stop completely."_

"...wait _what_?" I whispered. Living forever was so _not_ on the list of things I wanted to do with my life. Then again, neither was being reborn in the Narutoverse to the batshit crazy Uchiha clan, or even becoming a self-exile.

Was I _lucky_ or what?

Kurama began laughing nastily at my dismay like a total ass.

"You know this means you're going to be stuck with me _forever _right?" I told him with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

_That_ shut him up pretty quick. The Fox's expression reminded me of when my original mother would drag me to go bead shopping so she could make jewelry, and she'd stay staring at the same isle of beads for four hours.

Yes, it's every bit as painful as it sounds.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever~" I sang like the creepy little girls in that Steven King movie. It was extra hilarious because he actually got the reference.

_"Somebody shoot me."_

* * *

**Just in case you didn't read the AN (as I'm sure some of you are wont to do), be sure to check out the concept art on my profile. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
